finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy XIII. The tables contain all the abilities, passive abilities, enemy abilities, items, and techniques that inflict the corresponding statuses. List of statuses Bravery Bravery raises the damage of physical attacks, such as Attack and elemental "-strikes", by 40% for base duration of 150 seconds. Bravera Bravera lasts for a base duration of 30 seconds, a shorter duration than Bravery, but it increases physical power by 80%. Faith Faith raises the damage of magical attacks, such as Fire and Deprotect, by 40% for base duration of 150 seconds. Faithra Faithra lasts for a base duration of 30 seconds, a shorter duration than Faith, but it increases magical power by 80%. Haste Haste increases the ATB gauge speed for a base duration of 90 seconds. Vigilance Vigilance increases the chance of interrupting the opponent's action when attacking and grants immunity against interruption from the opponent. Its base duration is 90 seconds. Enfire Enfire adds fire-elemental attribute to all attacks. It has a base duration of 180 seconds. Enfrost Enfrost adds ice-elemental attribute to all attacks. It has a base duration of 180 seconds. Enthunder Enthunder adds lightning-elemental attribute to all attacks. It has a base duration of 180 seconds. Enwater Enwater adds water-elemental attribute to all attacks. It has a base duration of 180 seconds. Protect Protect increases resistance to physical damage by 33% for a base duration of 150 seconds. Protectra Protectra lasts for a base duration of 30 seconds, a shorter duration than Protect, but it increases physical damage resistance by 50%. Shell Shell increases resistance to magical damage by 33% for a base duration of 150 seconds. Shellra Shellra lasts for a base duration of 30 seconds, a shorter duration than Shell, but it increases magical damage resistance by 50%. Barfire Barfire increases resistance to fire-elemental damage. Its base duration is 90 seconds. Barfrost Barfrost increases resistance to ice-elemental damage. Its base duration is 90 seconds. Barthunder Barthunder increases resistance to lightning-elemental damage. Its base duration is 90 seconds. Barwater Barwater increases resistance to water-elemental damage. Its base duration is 90 seconds. Veil Veil increases resistance to status ailments. Base duration: 90 sec Debrave Debrave reduces the target's physical power. Defaith Defaith reduces the target's magical power. Deprotect Deprotect reduces the target's resistance to physical attacks. Deshell Deshell reduces the target's resistance to magical attacks. Poison Poison causes the target to gradually lose HP. Imperil Imperil reduces the target's elemental resistances. Slow Slow decreases the target's ATB gauge speed. Fog Fog disables the target's spellcasting abilities. Pain Pain disables the target's physical abilities. Curse Curse increases the chance of an opponent's action to be interrupted. Daze Daze renders the target immobile. Provoke Provoke forces the target to focus their attacks on the caster. Doom Doom inflicts instant death when the counter reaches zero. Death Dispel Gallery Bravery FFXIII.png|Bravery. Fang bravera.PNG|Bravera. Faith FFXIII.png|Faith. FFXIII Faithra.PNG|Faithra. XIII sazh haste.PNG|Haste. FFXIII Enfrost.png|Enfrost. FFXIII Enthunder.png|Enthunder. FFXIII Enwater.png|Enwater. Protect FFXIII.png|Protect. FFXIII Veil.png|Veil. Deprotect FFXIII.PNG|Deprotect. Deshell FFXIII.PNG|Deshell. Ffxiii poison spell.jpg|Poison. Slow FFXIII.png Critical FFXIII.png|Critical. Doom EA FFXIII.png|Doom. FFXIII KO.png|Death. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Status effect lists